paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gear and Claire, Dutch and Duchess
Gear: Gear was born into the royal line of Cavalier King Charles Spaniels that have been bred to serve the royalty of Barkingburg since the city was first built. Gear spent most of his youth wandering around Barkingburg castle, enjoying his time there and marvelling at the architecture of the castle. As he grew older, he began to start surrounding himself in the culture of Barkingburg's pets and history as well as learn to read and write to go along with him knowing how to speak like humans do. Once he reached his young adult years, he met Claire, a beautiful ruby Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who immediately stole his heart. Claire: Claire had quite a happy life. She never really had anything to prove as a challenge for her life and spent a lot of her time in a Year 2 classroom to prove as a comfort for children who may appear stressed and also as a stress-relief for the teacher. One day whilst she was on a walk, she accidentally bumped into Gear who seemed quite stressed. She quickly cheered him up and he suggested they start talking to one another when no one is home. Claire, being the one that she is, said no yet Gear was persistent so she finally agreed. After sometime, Gear finally asked her out and Claire agreed to be his boyfriend seeing as she had started growing an attachment for the royal dog. After a couple years of them dating, Gear finally decided to propose to Claire and so, she accepted. After a week of being engaged, they finally got married in a quite grand celebration in which millions attended. Sometime afterwards, they decided to start a family and had Harry and Thomas. Gear: Gear is a brown and white Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. His fur is well-groomed and his eyes are light brown. His collar is light blue with a golden tag with 2 white diamonds encrusted on his tag. Claire: Claire is a Ruby Cavalier King Charles Spaniel meaning her fur is a chestnut colour. Her fur is also very well-groomed just like Gear's and she has leaf green eyes. Her collar is leaf green with a golden tag. When she becomes Gear's wife, she is given an emerald encrusted golden collar. Gear: Gear tends to appear as very classy and charming towards others. He tries to display himself as being humble and kind. Although this may be the case, Gear does tend to be clueless at times and is easily offended when it comes to his heritage and will take something as light-hearted as a joke to heart. Claire: Claire is a mix of a tomboy and girly-girl to be put on simple terms. She doesn't mind being rough and wrestling with the boys yet she also enjoys being taken for a manicure. Claire is very flexible when it comes to a lot of things and tries her best to bend herself to make others happy. *Gear and Claire are my first OCs that are actually royalty *Claire likes to call Gear 'Sweet Pie' similarly to how Claire is often called 'Orange Gold' by Gear 787BDC73-2CFB-45D7-9E7C-FE476ACF932B.jpeg|Awesome drawing of them by Baxterthemailpup for an art trade! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Current Generation Category:Current Gen Category:Males Category:Females Category:Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Adult Dog Category:Adult animals Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:Royalty Category:OpenWish's Characters